


Conditional Yes

by Keenir



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: what if Cas had refused Crowley?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditional Yes

The only option left was to bow to Raphael and risk the Apocalypse.

He had just barely stopped himself from going with Crowley and listening to whatever proposal the Crossroads Demon would have voiced. If Dean hadn't been there - unaware of Cas' presence, granted - the angel wondered if he would have given in to Pride.

There were no other options remaining. Nothing left but servitude or buying time - though any time would be dearly paid for if he ever moved against Raphael.

"Yes, this is what I have to do," Cas said to himself. He bowed his head, folded his hands together, and shouted _"RAPHAEL!"_

...who appeared a second later. "You called me?" Raphael asked.

Castiel turned to face him, not looking particularly penitent. "I'll do it. I'll bow to you."

"Well?" Raphael asked, hearing a pregnant and silent 'however' in there.'

"I have a few conditions."

"And if I refuse?"

Cas summoned a smile, the sort of 'yes I know I'm doomed, but you're going down with me' expression he had observed many times on Dean. "I am weak, I know it. But what condition will you be in by the time you finish dealing with everyone loyal to me?"

"Loyalty, sympathies, doubts," Raphael said, considering it, weighing it. "Very well, I will hear what you're asking for."

"Complete safety for the the Winchesters," Castiel said.

Raphael nodded. "I'll extend that to cover the Braedens as well. Anything else?"

"You want an Apocalypse, you do it without Lucifer and Michael."

Raphael looked at him.

For a long time, Cas thought Raphael was going to refuse the idea, to hurl Castiel into hell's depths while recovering Michael."

"You think I can run this on my own?" Raphael asked.

"How long have you been an understudy working toward that goal?" Castiel asked. "Michael, Zachariah, they all each wanted their own twist on things. I think you can improve what they had planned."

"You know something, Castiel, I believe you're right. And you have a deal. I'll expect your display of fealty to be appropriately public."

"Of course," Cas said.


End file.
